


Home for Christmas

by lonely-lester (lester_howell_fanfics)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester_howell_fanfics/pseuds/lonely-lester
Summary: This Christmas is looking bleak for Dan. His boyfriend is going home and Dan is staying in London. But Phil has a surprise for him...





	

Snow fell from the sky as two obnoxiously tall boys walked hand in hand down the train platform at King’s Cross. One of them was mumbling the words to ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’. The other watched him with a grin.

Suddenly, Phil engulfed Dan in a huge hug in his equally large coat. Dan laughed quietly. His boyfriend was boarding a train to Manchester. He was going home for Christmas.

‘I’ll call you every night, okay?’ Phil said, pulling away from Dan. 

Dan smiled. ‘It’s okay, Phil. Spend time with your family. I’ll be fine.'

‘I’m going miss you.’ Phil said, running his hands through Dan’s hair. 

‘Yeah, me too, Philly.’

With another kiss on the cheek, the black-haired boy turned and stepped on the train just seconds before it pulled away. Dan stood on the platform for a minute, watching as Phil clumsily found himself a seat. Then he started waving at Dan with the biggest grin on his face. Dan chuckled and held up his hand as the train pulled away from the platform. This Christmas was going to be lonely. With snow crunching under his shoes, Dan left the train station to go home. 

~

‘So how’s home?’ Dan asked, pressing the phone to his ear. 

‘It hasn’t changed at all. Except everyone’s older. I think I’ve explained YouTube to about fifty people by now, just like every other year. How are my houseplants?

Dan laughed. ‘They’re fine, I watered them just before my pizza arrived.’

‘How much pizza have you eaten in the last week?'

‘Too much.’

‘What are you doing tomorrow? It’s Christmas day, Dan. Go see your family.’ Phil had been trying to convince Dan to go to Berkshire since October, and Dan hadn’t budged.

‘It’s so long on the train, and for what? I’d rather wait until you get home and have a Christmas with you.’ He was planning the most romantic not-Christmas for his return, with presents and delicious food and Phil’s favorite Christmas movies.

Dan heard Phil sigh. He smiled. 

‘I love you, Dan.’

‘Love you, too, Philly. I wish you were here.’

Dan could tell his boyfriend was searching for words. ‘Gotta go. Call you soon. Merry Christmas! Bye!’

Phil hung up. 

‘Bye, Phil.’ Dan murmured sadly as he put his phone down. 

~

The morning of December 25th was just like any other for Dan. Without Phil or his own family, Christmas day just wasn’t special. But he was looking forward to January 4th, when Phil would come home. 

He sat down in his sofa crease to watch another anime while editing his festive ‘danisnotonfire’ video for this year. He decided against calling Phil again. He’d be opening presents with his family by now. For a moment, he wished he was there with him.

By midday, Dan hadn’t moved. At least he had uploaded the video. Finally, the call of food from the kitchen proved to be too much and Dan got up to make himself another bowl of cereal. 

A loud crash came from the front door. Dan froze. Who the fuck was going to rob him on Christmas day? Instead of checking that his butt chair wasn’t about to be imminently stolen, Dan settled for continuing his bowl of cereal and convincing himself that he was hearing things. 

Then he was consumed by another bone crunching hug. 

‘MERRY CHRISTMAS, DANIEL!’ Phil yelled, squeezing his boyfriend even tighter. 

‘Phil! What the hell are you doing here?!’ Dan said, pulling back and giving Phil a huge smile. 

Phil grinned back. ‘I said I was going to be home for Christmas, didn’t I?’

‘But that’s in Rawtenstall-’

‘You’re home to me, Dan.’ Phil said, before kissing Dan. 

Christmas was going to be amazing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in about an hour. I hope you all have a safe and merry Christmas. Thanks for reading!


End file.
